DNA methylation is one of the most research focuses in epigenetics field, and also gradually becomes epigenetic marker of several diseases, such as mammalian development and cancer. DNA methylation not only plays important roles in structural modification of chromosome and genome stability, but also involves in several biological process in eukaryote, for example developments of several diseases such as embryonic development, genomic imprinting, X chromosome inactivation, regulation and silence of gene expression, silence of retrotransposon and mammalian tumor (Brena R M et al. 2006; Egger G et al. 2004; Gu H et al. 2010, which are all incorporated herein by reference). Methylated DNA biomarker provides a large number of reference information for early evaluation of several diseases comprising detection evaluation of individual with high risk.